


Its all over

by Quinn0618



Category: Green Day
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn0618/pseuds/Quinn0618
Summary: (First post on ao3 story if it's sloppy.)
Relationships: Billie Joe Armstrong/Mike Dirnt
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Billie wrapped up in mikes spare coat and, ran out the door. The news that he just only motivated him to go faster.   
"Is this Billie Joe?.... your husband is in the hospital... he might not make it..." Billies' heart dropped, Mike only went out for a pack of cigarettes. He said he would be back, but somebody found him in a car on the side of the road. He had passed out, going into cardiac arrest. Doctors think that it was caused by his heart condition. They also said that he'd been out to long. And that he might not have long.   
The drive to the hospital took about 10 minutes. He pulled into the fairly packed parking lot and, ran inside.   
When he got inside he was winded, his fluffy jet black hair messier than usual and, he stuttered slightly when he spoke. His keys rattled and clanked together as he ran up to the secretary.   
"Mike Dirnt?! I-I'm looking for Mike Dirnt!" He breathed his voice practically panicked. "102" "thank you" he nodded and ran off. He soon came to room 102 and, pushed the door open gently.   
His blood ran cold when he looked at the man he loved. Mike was pail and his eye was seeped in. He looked extremely different from that morning. The heart monitor was beating irregularly and slower than imagined. He was still alive, barely but mike was as stubborn as Billie.   
He didn't wanna leave without one last goodbye. "M-Mikey?" Billie was on the verge of tears, he hated this he knew what was going to happen. It was imminent, but he refused to believe it. He didn't want to. He wished once again for the impossible.   
Mike groaned, his arms shaking as he tried to push himself forward to set up. To which he only failed and fell back. A string of curse words left his lips.   
Billie rushes to his aid and helped him lay back. "Mikey, you look like-" "like sh*t?" Mike's voice was hoarse and dry and it shocked Billie. Mike went from perfect health to being in his deathbed in a matter of hours. He wanted to beg for Mike to stay, but he knew it would only make things worse. He didn't want Mike worrying when he was...dying...  
Tears welled in Billie's eyes and, his throat started to burn; as lump started to form preventing him from speaking.   
Mike's hand glided up and cupped billies cheek in the palm of his hand. Billies hands wrapped around mikes wrist and he closed his eyes. Tears started to fall and stain his face. Mike was cold, a lot colder than usual. Mike had always relevantly warm, considering that he was bigger (though lankier) than Billie. "W-why? Why did it have to be you if all people?" Billie cried after licking his chapped lips. He was a mess at this point and need some kind of comforting. "It's just my time to go, remember what Ollie says?" Billie nodded closing his eyes again. "Everyone has there time it's easier to appreciate the time they were here rather than grieve over them dying." Mike smiled weakly and leaned in, giving Billie a quick and gentle kiss. Billie wrapped his arms around mikes shoulders as mike leaned back placing his arm on Billies back. Billie sniffled and held mikes left hand. He closed his eyes tightly and inhaled deeply. "You can go..." mike nodded and squeezed Billies' hand. "I love you bill... goodbye..."   
The heart monitor let out a screech as the line went flat. Billie closed his eyes tightly and tried to block out the noise. Nurses flooded in the room. And much to Billies protest took him out of the room.   
Billies body shock and he heaved as he walked to the waiting room. He didn't who to call at this point, he had no one except for Trè. He drove home in silence and walked into the house. He was greeted by the familiar smell of Mike's cologne. It almost brought tears to his eyes. He walked through the house grimacing at the sights. Mike's coffee cup sat in the sink and, a scribbled note from a couple of weeks ago was stuck to the fridge.   
It wasn't a long note just a simple: hey I'm off to work see ya later   
Love Mike.   
Billie ran to his room and, laid down. Tonight was going to be filled with tears.


	2. 2.

Billie groggily peeled open his eyes, he was tense at first expecting Mike's arms to be wrapped around him. He'd completely forgotten in the incident. He set up pushing the blankets off of him, craning his head to the side to see if mike was there, dread was written on his face when he remembered. His head held firmly in his hands as he choked and sobbed, his head began to throb and fingers pulled through the tresses of his soft hair. Any tip of care at this point would be good for the young man, anyone to be used as a shoulder to cry on. But unfortunately, no one Billie knew, had any idea what he was going through.   
It took some time but eventually, Billie calmed down. He debated either or not he should settle back into bed or not, but decided against it, mike wouldn't want this head tell himself. And of course, mike wouldn't want Billie to mope around, he wants him to try to be happy; yeah it's okay to be upset or mad, but Billie knew deep down that mike was watching over him.   
Mike would always whisper sweet nothings into Billie's ear when he was upset. But now the warm shiver that went through Billie's body when the words I love you were whispered in his ear were gone. And the bad part was he had to face the fact that this wasn't something that he could get back that easily.   
Billie heaved and, pulled the biggest blanket in his room to the living room. He sighed softly and retrieved a container of ice cream and a bottle of vodka from the fridge. He waddled back to the living room to drink away his pain.   
Three hours later he got a knock on the door, probably someone who was checking on him. He didn't want to be monitored like a child but he needs an anchor to reality at this point. He was pretty sure he was losing his sanity.   
Billie opened the door, the cold metal of the doorknob rubbing off on his hand; causing him to wipe it on his shirt. Trè stood pretty broken up in the doorway. He'd been crying, you could see it in the puff of his eyes the pale color on his cheek.   
Of course, Billie would forget to check on Trè, Trè was mike's best friend. Trè looked at mike like a big brother figure that he could always count on. But mike couldn't count on them, that was the only thing that Billie could think of. He knew it wasn't his fault, but he was more upset that mike never told him about his problems in the first place. They just got so bad. "Hey, Trè you okay man you look like shit," Billie asked his voice laced and threaded with concern. He was trying so hard to try to stay strong but it wasn't working. Trè leaped forward, his arms tightly around Billie, sobs, and cries exited his lips, and tears trickled down his cheeks.   
Billie could only make out a few words like my and bro and maybe the word stupid. Billie rubbed Très back and closed the door with his foot. He leads Trè to the couch where his makeshift bed was and listening to Trè, and even some time Billies head landed on Très shoulder as he needed the comforting. But soon they were snoozing softly on the couch, pressed toggle; they held tightly to one another mourning the loss of their best friend and or lover.


End file.
